Flying insects present a very tedious problem in our daily lives. Flying insects are more prevalent in warm weather climates such as in the southern states of the United States. While some flying insects present a biting or stinging hazard to humans, other flying insects may present other problems when they gather around food items attracted by the smell of foods. For instance, fruit flies and gnats are the more frequently seen flying insects that are attracted by fragrance of fruit. It is therefore desirable to provide a flying insect trap that is particularly suitable for attracting and trapping flying insects such as gnats such that they are kept away from food items.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide flying insect trap that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional insect traps.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flying insect trap that is particularly suitable for attracting flying gnats.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a flying insect trap that is particularly suitable for attracting and trapping flying gnats.